This invention relates to the field of bundling a plurality of wires or other articles and more particularly to a tool or device which is power operated and which is portable for applying a tie about a bundle of wires or the like. Tools for applying ties about wires and harnesses either take the form as seen in the Hidassy Pat. No. 4,371,010 (Cl. 140/93.2), or are of the type where tape is wrapped about wires as seen in the Mercer et al Pat. No. 4,265,687 (Cl. 100/33PB). In each of the aforementioned forms a tie is permanently secured about a bundle. It is desirable in many instances that the tying device place a strap around the bundle of wires which can be readily removed. This is particularly desirable in wiring harnesses for installation in a fixed structure. Up to now it has been customary to hand tie bundles of wire which is time consuming.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a tying device performing a temporary tie about a bundle by a mechanically, automatic, light, relatively uncomplicated mechanism.